Workers in the storage arts are aware of the need for drawers or like receptacles or other articles that are convenient to insert and remove. Commonly, this requires a degree of manual dexterity and effort; e.g., especially where a number of fastening pins must be firmly seated (or unseated) to properly insert the article. This can present problems for a user that is weak, tired, infirm or in a hurry--sometimes resulting in a poor, shaky drawer placement.
Various auxiliary means giving mechanical advantage for insertion/withdrawal may be visualized; however, this invention involves merely adapting a pre-existing drawer accessory--its handle, e.g., for carrying from place to place--and adapts the carry-handle to be used as an aid: e.g., to pry-in the drawer, and pry it out. The "bay" for receiving such a drawer may also be arranged (or modified) to facilitate such pry-in/pry-out action and may include related switch and latch means.
One aspect of these techniques involves rendering such articles as like modular units, and packaging them as a bank of modular "drawers" in a cabinet, with insertion and removal of the drawers being strictly controlled by associated control means (as is the locking, unlocking thereof), e.g., including switches, with an associated capability. Related to this is an optimized drawer/bay design involving a multi-function "handle" which pries-in, pries-out the drawer, plus associated switches indicating drawer-condition.